chance encounter
by BlackNeko20
Summary: dw thinks her life is just fine. but a strange girl comes enter her life. no, she re-enters it. nadine returns, bringing dw turmoil and heartache. is nadine's return a blessing or an omen? 1-shot. request by darkangelsnapelover.


**Chance Encounter**

theme 193-reunion

challenge: nadine is real

-theme from darkangelsnapelover's infinite theme list challenge. if you're interested, pm her and she'll doc-x you the list

-challenge from darkangelsnapelover and her boyfriend

* * *

><p>DW was 23. She was living in an apartment in a hip part of town. She was shopping at a health food store for dinner. Her boyfriend would be in town. He was a Vegan, a dog lover, and really smart. DW really liked him and wanted to make the perfect dinner.<p>

DW browsed the organic vegetables. She reached for a green bell pepper. Another hand reached out at the same time. They brushed each other. DW gasped. The other girl blushed and stood back. DW looked her over. The girl shrank into her jacket and tried to rush away.

"Nadine?" DW called. "Please, talk to me!" DW yelled. The girl who looked like Nadine kept running out of sight. DW didn't see her again.

DW picked at her food. Her boyfriend grinned and tickled her chin. DW pulled away. He shrank into his seat and sighed, "You seem really preoccupied tonight. What's wrong?" "I saw someone I thought I knew today. It's bothering me. But I'm fine, really. Please don't get mad," DW whispered.

"Why would I get mad? This is the only night I'm in town all month and you're upset over someone you saw," he huffed. "You know, I was going to wait to tell you this, but right now seems like a good time. I got a job across the country. I won't be coming back. We need to break up and move on with our lives because I have no reason to come back here except you, and well, you're not really worth it anymore."

"How am I not worth it? I do things for you, I cook for you—" "And I know other girls willing to do that. I…I'm already seeing other girls. You should see other guys. Go out into the world and be happy. Right now you're just a pathetic poser caught up in your past. You aren't worth my time," he hissed.

DW tried to plead with him. He wouldn't listen. He threw down his napkin, grabbed his jacket, and left. DW cried. She threw everything they'd eaten into the trash. She even threw away the pan. She threw her couch's throw pillows across the room. She cried. She sobbed. She couldn't believe he was gone.

DW managed to get to sleep late that night. The next morning, she went to get coffee. She sat in the corner and sipped it while staring at the floor. Her ex was on her mind. She felt horrible. She almost wondered if she had the flu. She felt that horrible.

As she sipped her drink, a person sat next to her. DW looked up. It was the girl who looked like Nadine. DW glared at her. Nadine looked timid at first. Then she looked concerned, "I came over here to explain myself, but you seem mad at me." "My boyfriend dumped me, admitted he cheated on me, and left town because I was preoccupied about you. You ruined my relationship."

"He has a wife, DW," Nadine whispered. "I know things, secret things, things no one else knows about. I've always been connected to you because of our childhood. You don't remember me but we met once. I imprinted on you. Your mother told my mother. They decided to let you keep thinking I was your imaginary friend. But I was your real friend once. I still can be if you'll let me in."

"I don't understand. Magic doesn't exist. What you're telling me is that you have magic or something, some kind of psychic abilities," DW said. Nadine nodded, "My mother does as well. It's not magic. Normal people have psychic abilities. They just don't use them frequently, so most people lose them. But you might remember dreaming about pizza and then having it for dinner when you were a kid." "I don't." "Think then," Nadine prodded.

DW thought for a moment. She didn't want to believe Nadine. She ruined her relationship. But DW had a moment of clarity. The warning signs came into her head. He rarely called. There was lipstick on his collar. His jacket smelled like a woman's shampoo.

"You thought about him," Nadine whispered. DW nodded. "I'm sorry, but he did have a wife. She lives over there. Two kids, a boy and a girl, three cats, and a dog with a seizure disorder." "Floppy?" DW asked. Nadine nodded, "Yes, that's his name." "He told me about the pets. He conveniently left out the part about the wife and kids. I feel so stupid, Nadine. I should've known."

"I should've kept in touch with you, but our mothers thought it was best we went our separate ways. We were too close, they said. They were concerned about my abilities. They didn't want you to think you had them too. Your mother didn't believe." "She still won't. And she'd be mad if we got together if they fought to keep us apart," DW sighed. "Why is everything falling apart?"

"It's not," Nadine smiled. "That's why I wanted to track you down. I noticed in your energy that he wasn't right for you. But I noticed you had opportunities coming. I want to help you find those opportunities, to have a better life. We can keep our friendship a secret, but you're 23 now. I'll be 23 next week. We're old enough to do as we please, and if we want to be friends, it's fine," Nadine grinned. DW nodded, "I am old enough to make my own decisions. So I'm about to find opportunities, like a job or something?" DW asked.

Nadine beamed, "I have to keep my knowledge a secret so you maintain your free will, but I want to help point you in the right direction. I live in a house nearby. I need a roommate to help me cover the rent. Are you interested?" "My apartment has too many bad memories, and my lease is up next month. Will you help me move?" "Of course," Nadine nodded.

DW and Nadine packed up DW's apartment. They rented a truck and drove it to Nadine's house. DW was given a room on the top floor. It had a lovely view. The wallpaper was pink, still DW's favorite color. She and Nadine ate in the home's nice kitchen and watched TV in the nice living room. They talked for hours and caught up on their lives.

A few weeks later, DW's opportunities came. She got a promotion at work. She got a raise too. Her mother and father announced they were moving to Florida to retire, that they'd won the lottery. DW got a check for a late birthday present. She was financially stable and happy. She didn't miss her ex.

Most of all, she was happy to have her friend back. She never realized Nadine was real because they were separated. Now that she knew the truth, she would cherish her forever. Friends for life.

-end


End file.
